After All Is Said
by TKipani
Summary: After all this time... They probably could have gone about this better. HirumaxMamori. Oneshot.


Mamori fell in love with Hiruma halfway through her third year of high school. Or perhaps it was much earlier.

Nevertheless, when Mamori had found herself putting away class resources as a favor to a teacher, she startled at Hiruma's sudden appearance at the doorway. He leaned against the frame, arms crossed, and a lazy look in his eyes. Mamori stared at him back for only a few moments before retuning to her task.

Because he refused to speak first, she yielded. "Is there something you need?" she asked, back toward him as she fit a book into a shelf.

A clear pop of a minty gum bubble resounded, and Mamori really began to wonder if the only reason he showed up was to simply bother her. But he eventually replied. "You doing anything related to sports in college?" His voice was cool, almost professional.

Mamori paused at the question. "Um," she recovered slowly, "I don't think so. I'm on an education track." That's right. What would she possibly need sports for?

Another bubble popped. And then another. Finally, a third. Mamori spun on her heel to glare at her companion. She opened her mouth to scold, but Hiruma spoke again, carefully cutting her off. "I'm going to Saikyoudai."

Mamori blinked, anger replaced by blank confusion, then brief understanding. "Isn't that the number one American football college in Japan?"

Hiruma grinned at her, and Mamori blushed. Of course he found it amusing that she knew this fact.

"You'd be pretty damn useful to the team." He lifted his chin, looking down at Mamori smugly.

"Is this…" Mamori began gradually, "a recruitment or a request?"

For the briefest of moments Mamori saw Hiruma's façade crack, but it was fixed just as quickly. "It's a fact," he declared.

Mamori said nothing, She stared back at him, standing unwaveringly steady. This time, he broke the silence. "Choose Saikyoudai."

And so there, in the school's resource room, which was painted orange by the setting sun, Mamori had to bite back an overwhelming _'Yes!'_. So, she turned her back on Hiruma once again. As nonchalantly as possible, she responded, "I'll think about it."

She heard him cackle before the sound of his footsteps disappeared down the hallway. Mamori stood silently before dropping the remaining books in her arms to a nearby table. She buried her face in her hands, the coolness of her hand combating the flood of heat emanating from her face.

She was in love.

* * *

Hiruma fell in love with Mamori at the start of their second year in Saikyoudai. But it was probably much earlier.

Love wasn't something that was supposed to be a part of Hiruma's life. Mostly because it was so damn useless. Love wouldn't help his achieve his goals. If anything, it would only hinder him. Love was petty and momentary. In short, it was a goddamn waste of time.

People could argue that significant others could be convenient, but why bother when his black book yielded him the exact same resources with half the effort. And besides, he had everything he needed for the meantime.

It was barely his second year, but he had the almost the entire university's board of directors under his thumb, especially those involved with the sports department. He'd gotten plenty of "funding" to expand the team's locker and meeting rooms and buy the latest equipment for training. This year also brought him more teammates from his high school days, and plenty of fierce competition. Facing off against the fucking shrimp _and_ the fatty would definitely be one of the highlights of his college football career.

A cup of black coffee was placed directly to his right. He didn't even have to look up to know who had placed it there: the only person that would even bother to enter his office (the construction of such a room was, of course, also generously funded by the university) without asking.

Hiruma glanced over his laptop. Mamori was organizing the files he had strewn about on his side table. If she wasn't so against digitizing all their info, he would have done away with all the cumbersome files. Nevertheless, she had proven herself time and time again as probably the most useful member of the team, despite her ineptitude with technology,

And all it took was asking her to join him.

He took a sip of his coffee. "Why'd you even come?"

Mamori turned, brows furrowed in confusion. In truth, he didn't know why the question slipped out either. "I need some files and you need some coffee," she answered simply.

Hiruma put his cup down. He could leave it there. Just stop asking. "I mean, why did you come to Saikyoudai?"

"What?" Mamori laughed. "You're asking me that now?" She walked over to his desk and smiled. "Isn't it obvious?"

Hiruma scowled. He enjoyed toying with people, not the other way around.

His annoyance only made her laugh harder. "It's because you asked me." Mamori turned away, grabbed the things she needed, and was out of the room as quick as she came.

Hiruma stared after her. She didn't even close the door behind her. When did she get so cheeky?

When did start to like it?

Fuck.

* * *

They had spent _years_ together. Mamori knew that she was in love with Hiruma for several of them. Her little, teasing slip-up from a few days prior was nothing. She wouldn't feel embarrassed or run away like a little girl with her first crush. They were teammates, and they had a job to do.

Besides, Hiruma didn't even mention it again. It probably was just another data point in his black book.

Who was she kidding? It's probably been in that damn book from the beginning.

Mamori tried to swallow down the bitterness that sat in the back of her throat. She could carry on, just as she always did.

It was easy.

Days shifted into weeks into months, and Saikyoudai advanced to the Rice Bowl, ready to fight to keep their championship title. Despite it being her second year at the tournament, Mamori was buzzing with anticipation. This was, after all, the first year they'd be playing against Sena.

Hiruma was acting as he normally did, but Mamori knew he was spending more time than usual reviewing footage and typing away on his laptop.

They were often the final two to leave the team's headquarters. And although he would either ignore her or give her a snarky response, Mamori would always bid Hiruma good night and tell him to get a good night's rest.

She was shrugging on her coat and collecting her things when she heard Hirma call her name from his office. She poked her head in curiously. "Is there something you need?"

"Where'd you put the Oujou footage?" he asked, not looking up from his screen.

Mamori stepped back to her desk (she definitely did not ask if her small desk and file cabinets were donated by the university) and grabbed two disks. She re-entered his office and held one disk out to Hiruma. "Oujou," she stated.

"And I need-"

"Enma." She lifted the second disk in her other hand.

Hiruma finally looked up. Mamori grinned down at him. His eyes went from the disks in her hands to back up at her. Goddammit, she was so smug.

He clicked his tongue and grabbed both. Mamori giggled and straightened her coat. "Let me know if you need anything else, and be sure to res-"

"Hey."

Mamori nearly jumped. "Yes?"

Hiruma was looking at his laptop again, but his fingers were still. The crease of his forehead and frown on his lips were sure signs that he was contemplating something deeply. Mamori knew better than to interrupt, so she waited patiently.

"Tomorrow night," he announced, "Let's get dinner."

"Excuse me?" Mamori automatically gawked.

Hiruma's gaze locked with hers. "Let's get dinner tomorrow. It's too late to go now." He repeated like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Mamori blinked. Was he… was this…?

A bubble of laughter escaped Mamori's mouth. The giggles built up to a hearty laughter until Mamori was doubling over.

Hiruma's frown deepened. He was about to spit out something sarcastic when Mamori composed herself. She was wiping away some tears as she turned back to Hiruma. "You know I wouldn't turn down an invitation. After all, I like you."

It was Hiruma's turn to gape. Mamori was almost impressed by how she managed to make _the_ devil quarterback show his emotions so openly.

"_Hah?_" Hiruma hissed.

Mamori raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew. I mean, your black book-"

"What the _fuck_?" Hiruma was standing at this point. Face still in complete shock.

Mamori shifted from foot to foot. Heat was starting to rise up to her face. "Y-You know everything…"

"I didn't know this!" Hiruma's shock finally faded to annoyance.

His shift caused Mamori to shift to anger as well. Why was _he_ so upset? It was _her_ feelings!

"Well now you do! So jot it down or something!" Mamori snapped back.

Hiruma stomped up to Mamori. She held her ground, jutting her chin up at him.

"Since when?"

Mamori almost rolled her eyes. "High school, I guess?"

Hiruma pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long, tired sigh.

Mamori's anger was starting to dissipate, and the full weight of her words was starting to hit. Oh god, what was she saying? What was he going to say? Had she just ruined years of partnersh-

"Do you know how long I could have used this information?"

And the anger was back.

"_What?_" Mamori sneered.

Hiruma looked down at her. "Do you know _what_ I could have done with this?" he shouted.

"_What_ could you have done?" Mamori was matching his volume.

"I could've kissed you by now!"

Mamori froze. Hiruma's face was still a mixture of anger and annoyance, but his eyes were unwaveringly focused on her.

"Then go ahead," Mamori uttered breathlessly.

Hiruma's hands were cupping her face in an instant as his lips captured hers. It amazed Mamori how gentle and chaste the kiss was. But that wasn't what Mamori needed. It had been _years_ of yearning. She opened her mouth and tilted her head, and Hiruma dove in. One of his hands migrated into her hair and the other wrapped around her waist.

When they separated, breathing heavily, Mamori became aware of the wall she was now suddenly pressed up against.

"Fucking _years_." Hiruma breathed as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Mamori giggled and linked her hands behind his neck. "Guess we need to catch up."

* * *

I don't think I'll ever stop writing for these two. I just keep coming back to them lol

I have a ko-fi now, Tkipani, where I'm taking requests! I also have a twitter, TkipaniW, where I post links to my fics, link to my carrd for more info, and a bunch of other random stuff. Feel free to drop by!

Thanks for reading! Until next time~


End file.
